Nighttime
by Metamorcy
Summary: Byakuran has always appeared as a stranger to Tsuna at times but, for some odd reason, he relates to him the most. It's just funny how things start with a simple sleepover. Fluff mainly. 10027
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nighttime

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing: **10027

**Summary:** Byakuran has always appeared as a stranger to Tsuna at times but, for some odd reason, he relates to him the most. It's just funny how things start with a simple sleepover. Fluff mainly

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

**A/N: **A brand-new story! Yay! This is, of course, ten years later

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna sighed heavily as he stepped into his bedroom, finally free from the paperwork he had to complete for the day, just managing to finish the entire monstrous stack an hour after dinner. It had been a miracle in the making considering he never finished it on time, much less, so soon due to the trouble his beloved guardians created wherever they went. The amount of destruction they would create wherever they went was ridiculous but, even with those thoughts, he wouldn't want them to change any way. Though, he did wish every time he saw the reports that they would tone it down. But wishes were just wishes and he was certain they wouldn't be doing so anytime soon much to his annoyance.

Despite becoming Vongola Decimo, he had lived quite the average life considering his was already messed up one from the very beginning even before Reborn decided to bust into it quite violently. But there was no doubt that he enjoyed every moment of his life and the friends he had gained from the beginning of this mess were inseparable, friends he would be willing to fight and defend for. He loved each and every one of them dearly. And there were others he had met along the way that he once thought of as enemies with due to their various situations who later become mentors or even close friends, Enma being one of them.

Among them was oddly Byakuran, his once most hated enemy (not anymore since Daemon now took that position) and the first person he had killed with his bare hands. It was frighteningly weird to see the other alive and well during the Arcobaleno representative battles, but for some odd reason, he found himself glad. He didn't want to have blood on his hands or at least, not in that way. And when he had seen Byakuran, he almost felt happy to see the other doing so well. It was like he was at peace and he was grateful about it. Then, during those battles, he got to see a different side of Byakuran he had never seen before, that softer side that was always hidden behind sarcastic comments or that usual grin of his. Byakuran could really be kind when he had to be, the actions towards Yuni being the proof of that, and even sacrificing himself to give Tsuna the opportunity of attack.

Despite Tsuna wanting to become close to the albino, he never really got the chance. His life was just too hard to get some decent conversations with the other and there was so much mistrust from Vongola that it made things worse. His father being one of them, considering that the man wanted to throw the albino back into prison right after the battles were complete. Though he knew Byakuran would not do such a terrible thing ever again, everyone else thought otherwise except for a small handful that followed his intuition whenever he spoke out. Despite the arguments, Byakuran had taken everything in with stride, not caring at all, and would just continue to eat those marshmallows even during the meetings years later between bosses. It was amusing to see and, sometimes, Tsuna wished he could act so carefree like him, but Byakuran didn't have as much influence as he did despite coming from Millefiore.

Ah, that's right, Gesso and Giglio Nero had rejoined together, this time under a real shared leadership between the two unlike how it had been in the future. The newly made famiglia grew within the first two years, taking down competition with ease with Byakuran's powerful abilities and knowledgeable mind along with Yuni's kindness and charity. They were almost unstoppable and continued to be so many years later. And most of Vongola had once more considered them a threat, all except for Tsuna. The brunet had just laughed, glad to simply see the two working together, and shook hands with the two with a large smile. It was clear to him in one meeting with the two that they were functioning as one to make the world a better place, saying something about Tsuna's kind influence affecting them.

Tsuna entered his bedroom, immediately locking the door behind him, and did a routine check of everything within. He was a mafia boss after all, he couldn't take any chances of there being attacks or listening devices. When he'd finished and confirmed that everything was how it should be, he flopped down onto his bed and let out a deep exhale as if releasing all the tension off his shoulders. The comfy mattress below him felt great against his back, straightening it out after leaning over the desk all day. His brown locks were scattered across the sheets and his arms were spread outwards in different directions like he was stretching. It was nice and quiet inside his room, just perfect for the rest of the night. And his room had been soundproofed to an extent, much to Vongola's argument, so that he wouldn't hear anything that was going on from the outside.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to get some rest, but he had some nightly activities to finish first like brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. Reborn's teaching throughout the years were still there within his mind and he knew better than to forget unless he wanted to get beaten. Slowly standing up, he made his way towards the bathroom, moving sluggishly as if trying to resist. However, just as he was about to turn on the bathroom light, there was a knocking sound.

Tsuna blinked, his mind focusing instantly and twisted around towards his bedroom door with a curious eyebrow quickly making its way up. 'Now, this is unusual.' Straightening his body, he strode towards the door and grasped the knob, wondering who would be asking for him this late at night. He couldn't ignore it since there was no telling if the message was important and generally if they had to come to his bedroom door at night, it must be. Taking a deep breath as he tried to go through the possible scenarios, he jiggled the knob and pushed the door open. Tsuna blinked, there was no one there.

'Is it a prank? I wouldn't put it pass Lambo to do such a thing despite all these years.' Tsuna sighed, peering up and down the hallways for any signs of people before shrugging his shoulders. He closed the door, locking it behind him, and scratched the side of his head, waiting for the offender to come back. However, he didn't need to wait since another knock came. But this time, it wasn't from the door, but behind. Tsuna's eyes widened comically and spun around, staring directly at his large balcony windows with the worse possible thoughts. It wasn't possible…right? Another knock came, definitely banging against the glass. Immediately, he flinched, taking a step back, and continued to stare as if reassuring himself that it was just his imagination, that it wasn't real.

The thick curtains were closed shut, preventing him from seeing what was going on the other side, but taking a deep breath, he went forward, wanting to get this all done with. He still had thoughts that this being all a prank and nothing more. He wouldn't be surprised. If it was, there was going to be hell to pay. Except if it was Reborn, then he might as well let the suffering pass him by, knowing better than to try something against his ex-tutor-now-advisor.

Grasping the edges of the shades, he let out a breath before snapping them open. There before him was… "Byakuran?!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, not expecting this person to randomly show up at his balcony dressed in his civilian attire with his wings out. He was floating off the ground; his legs crossed, and gave a massive grin.

The albino waved and knocked on the glass again, the same exact sound he had heard earlier when he thought it was at the door. "Yo, Tsunayoshi!" The voice was muffled through the glass, but it was enough for the brunet to make out what was said.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Fumbling with the window locks, the brunet snapped them open to let the other in. It was cold outside since it was winter in Italy at this moment and a strong gust of ice-cold wind blew into his bedroom, ruffling his curtains at the blast. A shiver ran down his spine, closing one eye momentarily when the breeze blew a strand of hair too close to his left eye. Tsuna felt a sneeze coming on. Byakuran just floated in as if nothing was wrong and landed on the door within the warm confinement, his wings disappearing back into his body. Tsuna slammed the windows closed soon after, rubbing his arms to keep warm, before turning back to his somewhat-intruder. "So, you plan on telling me why you're here in the middle of night?"

"Hmm," Byakuran grinned, turning around to ignore the question and stepped towards the bed. The Vongola boss watched from behind, curious as to why the other would be here. The white-haired man patted the mattress for a moment before jumping on top of it, letting his body bounce from the springs. "This bed is so much better than mine. Not fair~"

Tsuna sighed, moving back towards the bathroom, knowing better than to try and force the other out. "Well, you can sleep there for now, but you need to head back soon. Your famiglia will be worried about you."

"They won't. I left a note," Byakuran grinned, rolling around onto his side so that he could still watch the other. "Though Shoichi might throw a fit."

"Oh? And why's that?" Tsuna decided to skip the shower until morning, not trusting the other to not try something while he's inside.

"Because I left him a stack of paperwork to finish and a giant mess to clean up."

"Ah…"

"Ne, can I stay here?"

"Eh?" The brunet poke his head out from the door, looking a little shocked at the question. Byakuran wanted to stay here? Here of all places? That was a little odd. Though he wasn't too keen on the idea, the pout on the other man's expression made him sigh. He had a strong feeling in the back of his mind that Byakuran probably wouldn't be leaving him alone if he said no or even if he told him to stay in a different room. "Can I know why you want to stay here?"

Byakuran just gave a grin. "Well, I might have gotten Yuni a little mad from a stunt I pulled."

"Stunt?"

"I put some orange dye into her shampoo and conditioner. She'll find out later tonight when she takes a shower."

The brunet just stared, knowing the other had just signed his death warrant. He may not be killed by Yuni since she would more than likely take it in with good stride, but that wouldn't be the same from the rest of his famiglia, especially Gamma. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, and went back to doing his nightly routine, turning on the water for the faucet to brush his teeth. Tsuna just hoped that the trouble wouldn't follow the other here to his room. He'd rather not have a war go on where he sleeps. "I'm going to say no to your request, but knowing you, you're not going to leave any time soon even if I try to force you out."

"So that means yes, right?"

"Yeah, you can stay here."

"Yay! Then I'll take this side of the bed." Byakuran stood up to pull the covers back, undressing slightly until he had just his undershirt and pants on. As much as he would find it amusing to strip further down, he didn't want Tsuna to get mad and actually kick him out. That would ruin all the fun if it was done so. Instead, he shifted under the covers, cuddling under the thickness, and waited for his body heat to warm the coolness underneath the blankets. The air was still cold from opening the balcony door and the heater kept continuously pumping hot air into the room in an effort to even the temperature out. Rolling around in the softness, he stole one of the many pillows on the bed and buried his head into it, enjoying the silky fabric that rubbed against his cheeks. His spiky white hair flattened against the sheets and he turned to one side, facing the window, where he could see some movement on the floor from the light of the bathroom. Despite the said light, the bedroom itself was mostly dark except for one light being on at the nightstand on Tsuna's side, giving some luminosity within.

Eventually, the Vongola Decimo finished and headed off to bed, dressed in loose pants and a light t-shirt. He didn't enjoy wearing pajamas seeing as his guardians enjoyed playing tricks on him and it was just better to be safe than sorry. Peering towards the other occupant of his bed, he listened to the even breathing of Byakuran, figuring the albino must have already fallen asleep during the time he had been inside. Pulling the covers back, he only hoped he wouldn't regret this and eventually slid under the same blankets. He immediately noted that it was already warm inside, probably because of Byakuran, and he shifted slightly to one side to get comfortable, used to sleeping in the center. He rolled towards the back of the other to take a peek, smiled for a bit, before reaching behind to turn off the light. Darkness settled into the room, peace and quiet, and soon, the brunet drifted off, no longer caring about the other with him.

* * *

Morning would have been awkward like Tsuna had expected except…it wasn't. No, Byakuran had kept to his side mostly throughout the night with occasional rollovers. But there had been nothing perverted like he had expected like grabbing or anything else. It was kind of amazing. Getting up at seven in the morning, Tsuna stretched with his arms above his head, letting out a small sound of content when he felt the muscles following, and pushed the covers back slightly to free his legs underneath. He slumped over awkwardly, his brown hair sticking up in various positions, looking more wild than usual. Reaching up, he scratched the back of his head and sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet touch the ground. He shivered slightly at the coldness he was met with and eventually stood up, continuing to stretch. His eyes peered back at his little visitor, watching the other, who was still fast asleep, and shook his head, already imaging the rage that must be flowing through Millefiore at this moment…and probably some more since Byakuran technically disappeared.

Ah, he could already see the chaos running around. He knew very well that if he tried to pull a stunt like that, he would probably be tormented by Reborn and his guardians. Though the latter would have to scheme to get him back due to his hyper intuition. Stepping towards the bathroom, he got ready for the day, knowing he would need to look his best as always. Just as he walked in, turning on the shower, he reminded himself that he would need to grab his suit so that he wouldn't have to wander in his room with Byakuran still there in the cold to grab clothes while in a towel. He wasn't certain on how the other would react to that.

By the time he got finished and stepped out of the bathroom, looking perfect as usual, he glanced back to his bed and sighed. Byakuran was still there, fast asleep and had obviously rolled over to the center to take control of everything. With a shake of his head, he went towards the albino and gave a light shove. "Byakuran, you need to wake up and head back home."

A grumble came from the mass and then a whine. "Don't wanna. Tsunayoshi's bed is so comfy."

"Fine, fine, you can stay, but make sure when you leave to keep everything here. I don't want to come back and find something missing or destroyed. Also, don't scare the maids when they come in. Hopefully you'll be gone before then since I don't really want to explain why you're here, that's one explanation I'd really liked to avoid."

"Okay…" The albino pouted, but remained where he was at even when Tsuna left the room, closing the door behind. Vongola Decimo hoped he didn't make the wrong decision in letting the other stay here on his own.

* * *

Enjoy? Like?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Nighttime

**By: **Metamorcy

**Pairing: **10027

**Summary: **Byakuran has always appeared to be an stranger to Tsuna at times but for some odd reason, he seems to relate to him the most. Fluff mainly

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Don't own, just the idea

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next few days had been relatively quiet and it was probably only because most of his loud guardians had been sent off for missions. It was almost the best thing Tsuna had ever experienced. There was no destruction of the rooms, of the hallways, or anything else that would require repairs and paperwork. He wasn't hearing any complaints from the staff either. It was like everything was perfect, but Tsuna knew better than to expect it to last forever. He would just take in this peaceful time with delight and hope he didn't have to miss it.

Anyway, it had been about four days since Byakuran's appearance in his bedroom that one night and later, when he had come back to check up on him, the other was nowhere in sight. He had expected a few things to go missing, but nothing, everything was still in place. The only thing that was odd was the unlocked window which he assumed that Byakuran had left out of. He immediately relocked it and left before the maid came in to clean the sheets or make his bed.

Tsuna had expected that to be the last time he would see Byakuran for a while, until a meeting or something. The albino was always odd in his ways and he couldn't help but be somewhat curious as to what happened after the whole Yuni thing, listening intently for those rumors among the staff. But there was nothing that would give it away. If it had been a major incident, then it must have been silenced. Sighing, Tsuna finished his paperwork early due to the fact there hasn't been much trouble that day or the past few and he had long learned to give certain jobs to his guardians to create the least amount of trouble. It had taken time, but he was getting used to everything now.

Glancing down at his watch, he noticed that it was just about eight, he still had a good three hours before he needed to head to bed. 'Well, I could probably go watch a movie to kill some time. Or maybe I should play some video games? I haven't done that for a long time.' Tsuna smiled to himself, the latter idea sounded more appealing. Despite being a mafia boss, he still enjoyed his childhood things. Stretching behind his desk, he got up and did all of his normal nightly routine of locking up before making his way over to his bedroom where all of his gaming devices were stored at. It's been a while since he actually played his games and the moment he locked his door behind, Tsuna began to pull everything out from the cabinets, hooking it up so that he could begin. However, just as he was about to press the 'on' button, there was a knock at his window. Blinking, he peered at the closed curtains and quickly made his way over to open the curtains, already having an idea on who it could be. "Byakuran."

The said man was floating there like before and waved a hand happily. "Yo, Tsunayoshi! Let me in, it's freezing out here."

Tsuna sighed and opened the window, allowing the other in automatically. He immediately closed it behind, locking it to prevent any more of that cold air from blasting inside. "It seems you've survived. How did it go?"

"You mean the prank? It went well~" The albino grinned, stepping down from hovering mid-air, and somewhat skipped in. He peered over the devices that Tsuna had out and stalked closer. "Oh! What are you playing?"

"Haven't decided yet. I just hook it up and what do you mean it went well?"

"I mean it went well," The smirk never left and Byakuran went towards the list of games, shoving through everything carefully. "Oh? You have this one?"

Tsuna peered over when the other lifted up a random game, nodding his head towards it. "I take it you want to play together? It can be for single or multiplayer."

"Multiplayer of course, it'll be more fun."

"Ah, alright."

Byakuran flopped down onto the floor, leaning against the bedframe, and smirked, clicking the button to turn on the machine. The television loaded up and the game began. Tsuna hesitated for a moment before complying, grabbing a pillow from his bed, and sat next to the albino, taking the other controller in hand. He peered up questionably before shrugging his shoulders, not minding that he was about to spend his free time with someone else when he had been hoping for some alone time. Oh well, there was no harm in it.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, glancing up at his clock, noticing that it was almost midnight, and yawned, stretching his arms above his head tiredly. He listened to the satisfying crack that followed and slowly made his way up to standing, placing the game controller down beside Byakuran. The albino was still play intensely, focusing solely on the game, even after the system had been switched back to one player. The brunet chuckled and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the night, still able to hear the sounds of the game going on in the background. He would allow Byakuran to continue on, not minding it at all, and after he was finished with the bathroom, went straight to bed. He threw the covers over and slid inside, burying his face into the soft pillow. It was so nice to lie against the mattress and he stretched on top, letting out a small content sound from the back of his throat. His eyes peered towards Byakuran, who was still playing the game and was proceeding further than ever before, and chuckled.

"I'm heading to bed so just keep it down, alright?" Tsuna pulled the covers over him, nesting himself up, and sighed happily, content. His alarm was already set for the night and the sound from the television was turned down in compliance.

"Neh, Tsunayoshi," Byakuran paused the game for a moment and poked his head up from the other side of the bed. His arms were over the covers and he peered straight at the bundled bulge in the sheets. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just don't try anything funny or you'll never be allowed again."

"Aww."

When no other words were spoken, Tsuna curled himself around and closed his eyes, hoping that everything would still be alright in the morning. It was still odd to have Byakuran around him like this and not be arguing about one thing or another. His mind could make out the sounds of gun fire from the TV and the rapid pressing of buttons on the controller. Without really knowing, he fell asleep to those sounds.

* * *

When morning came, Tsuna rolled in the bed, stretching his arms above his head. His eyes opened slowly and blinked rapidly as he peered around his room before turning towards his little bed buddy. Rotating, he faced the albino, who was clearly fast asleep beside him and wrapped deeply in the blankets, and silently chuckled. It was amusing to see the sight of the other with his expression all peaceful and relaxed. He was tempted to actually reach out and touch the face. It was hard to believe that the other could really look like that.

Still, he resisted and sat up, pulling the covers back to free his legs underneath to get himself ready for the day. Byakuran didn't stir even once, remaining cuddled underneath his covers and released a heavy sigh in content. Tsuna, shaking his head, made himself stand after stretching his entire body out and strode towards the bathroom, wanting to get ready for the day. It went by quickly, a routine he was so familiar with, and he yawned again as he covered his mouth. He had once more taken his shower in the morning and by the time he finished, he was dressed in his regular suit. Wanting to make sure he still looked his best for the day, not wanting to be taught a lesson by Reborn, Tsuna used a towel in his right hand and raised it up to wipe the glass mirror clean so that he could see his reflection underneath. Tsuna blinked. "EH?!"

There in the mirror was his reflection along with someone else. It took the brunet a few moments to pinpoint who exactly it belonged to.

"Byakuran! Don't do that!" Tsuna swung around, throwing a well-aimed punch to the albino's side. He watched in satisfaction as the other winced and leaned over to cradle his side.

"Tsunayoshi, you're so mean~" The albino pouted unhappily, poking his bottom lip outwards. He observed the brunet for a few moments before taking a step back to get out of range. "Aw, you're so cute when you're mad!"

"I'm not cute!" Tsuna almost growled out, throwing a small fit as he got himself fixed up, making sure that not a single thing was missed. "I swear, must you always be like that?"

"Hmm?"

The brunet sighed, knowing better than to try and argue with the albino. He glanced down at his watch and gave a huff. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to make it on time for breakfast and break apart any fights before they happened if his guardians arrived this morning. It was easier this way so that the bills and paperwork would be somewhat smaller for the rest of the day. He just needed to sacrifice some sleep. But it was an even trade off in a sense, one he had gotten used to. "Don't cause any trouble, alright? I need to head out now." Tsuna stepped towards the door of his bedroom, and peered back for a moment.

Byakuran pouted immediately but relented, knowing that the other had to go, it was too obvious after all. "Fine~" He moved closer and leaned forward so that their height was close enough to be at eye level. "But I get to come over more often. We need to finish that game after all."

"Sure, no problem. But could you text me beforehand so that I know I should finish my work earlier to meet up with you?"

"Aww, but that ruins the surprise. But fine."

"Thanks," Smiling, Tsuna made his way out the bedroom door. "Now don't do anything stupid that would make me want to stop you from coming here anymore."

Byakuran pouted, but complied, his lips curving downwards as he watched the bedroom door close. Looks like his fun had left for the day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and make sure to review. Thanks!


End file.
